earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Derek James Flynn
History (Submitted by Gremlin) Background Rocio Ramos got pregnant at a time in her life where she felt she had lost her way. Not wanting a souvenir of her mistakes, Rocio did not want to care for her child, but as she had personal objections to abortion, she carried the child to term. Teo Santiago Ramos: 2000 Named Teo Santiago Ramos at birth, this baby was kept fed and safe for the first two months of his life. That is when Rocio discovered that her boss, Helen Flynn, wanted to have a child but had suffered a miscarriage and doctors said any other pregnancies would threaten her life. Arrangements for adoption were made. Helen sweetened the deal by paying for Rocio to relocate to Star City where Rocio wanted to pursue an acting career. Helen promised Rocio that if the child were to ask about his mother they would give him her phone number. At the adoption hearing, Helen gave the baby a new name: Derek James Flynn. Derek James Flynn: 2001 - 2013 Derek had a good, though unconventional, childhood. His mother Helen would take her son to school everyday before she went to work in the city to provide while Derek's stay-at-home dad David... well, stayed at home. Derek was an awkward kid with no real friends. Derek James Flynn: 2013 - 2016 When Derek was thirteen, the Flynns moved to Gotham's Coventry district so his mother could be closer to her job. The same day they moved into their new brownstone home, Derek met Ernestine Edgars and her twin sister Emeline. They lived in the adjacent brownstone and were the daughters of WBMN radio host Cory Edgars. These two sisters became Derek's first friends. When Derek and his new gal pals went to high school, Derek and Ernestine (or "Ernie" as she prefers) became social outcasts while Emeline (or "Emie") became popular. Derek James Flynn: 2016 While at Morrison Park with Ernie and his family to watch the Fourth of July fireworks, Derek was among those who saw the emergence of a floating mesa over the park. Soon after the mesa's arrival, Sheeda jumped off the mesa and out of rifts, attacking everyone. Derek fled in panic, but he tripped into one of the rifts as it was closing. Derek turned up four days later in the middle of Danny the Street. He had no memory of how he got there, convinced he was dead since he was greeted by a cigar-chomping skeleton in a tailored suit.Network Files: Derek James Flynn 1 Sideways: 2016 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Oracle) Following the "Miracle Mesa" incident, Derek's mother has become especially protective of him. She insists on driving him to school. I'm sure she would flip her lid if she found out about his newest hobby. * (Submitted by Radar) This kid lives down the street from me. I'm certain his testing of his powers is the cause for the thinning of the dimensional threshold as recorded by my instruments over the last several months. If the DEO doesn't rein him in, I may have to do something myself before Gotham becomes Ground Zero for an Inverse or Gentry invasion. * (Submitted by Wunderkind) SIDEWAYS!!! OMG, Gear and I are such huge "Stepping Out with Sideways" fans! I hope he comes to Dakota City soon! That would be AMAZING!!! Threat Assessment Resources * Metahuman Physiology ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Strength ** Spatial Rift Construction * Pop Culture Whiz * "Rifting" Techniques ** Defensive Rift Construction ** Dimensional Shifting via Rift Travel ** Familiarity-based Tracking via Focused Rift Construction ** Singularity Creation via Dual Rift Construction ** Teleportation via Rift Travel Weaknesses * Bio-Feedback from Overuse of Rifting * Immaturity * Inexperience Trivia and Notes Notes * The 'Miracle Mesa' incident is a nod to the reappearance of Challenger Mountain during the Dark Nights: Metal event. * MeVideo is Earth-27's version of YouTube. * His birth date is a nod to his first appearance: Sideways #1 in 2018. Links and References * Appearances of Derek James Flynn * Character Gallery: Derek James Flynn Category:Characters Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory Members Category:Metahuman Category:Kane High All-Stars Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Teleportation Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Secret Identity Category:Puerto Ricans Category:Latinos Category:Submitted by Gremlin Category:Americans Category:Gothamite Category:Students Category:Single Characters Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Male Characters Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:27th Reality Category:Height 5' 7"